I'm not that Girl
by Emziiee-xxx
Summary: Don't wish. Don't start. Wishing only wounds the heart. Emjoy. Silly little one-shot that popped into my head. Song- I'm not that Girl Idina Menzal- Sp?


**Emziiee-xxx: Little one-shot. Just to clear something. Ari killed McGee and not Kate. Now that that is cleared. Enjoy. :)**

I slipped into the recording studio, a picture of him filling my head. I couldn't believe he had done that to me. I gestured to the guy outside and he started up the track. I let the music take me as I started to sing.

"_Hands touch, eyes meet  
Sudden silence, sudden heat  
Hearts leap in a giddy whirl  
He could be that boy  
But I'm not that girl_"

~Flashie~

"**This is Ziva. She will be working with us from now on. Replacing McGee." Introduced Gibbs in his normal gruff manner. She was sat in the temporary desk. I walked over to say hello.  
"Hey. My name's Kate. It's nice to have another Girl on the team. Tony can get annoying when he has nothing to distract him." Ziva smiled.  
"Agent DiNozzo is annoying no matter how many people are around." She said in her accented voice. I laughed a little at that.  
"I'll agree with you on that one." At that point Gibbs came back.  
"Agent Todd. Officer David. What is this? A woman's meeting?" He asked. I rushed back to my desk.  
"I've got the info you wanted Gibbs." I said, flashing my smile that got me everywhere with Gibbs. He gave a small smile back.  
"Thank you Kate."**

~Reality~

"_Don't dream too far  
Don't lose sight of who you are  
Don't remember that rush of joy  
He could be that boy  
I'm not that girl_"

~Flashie~

"**Tony and Ziva are trapped in one of the containers on the dock!" I shouted down the phone to Gibbs. I heard him Hiss. Maybe it was a bit too loud.  
"Get down here Kate. We need your help." I hung up then. I raced to my car, breaking the speed limit so many times in the process of getting to the Dock. By the time I had arrived they had found where Tony and Ziva had been taken. I was hustled into the car by Gibbs and we raced there. I prayed the entire time. As annoying as Tony was I didn't want him dead and Ziva was becoming a valuable friend as well. As we pulled up Gibbs rested a hand on top of my shaking ones.  
"They're gonna be fine Katie Kat. Don't worry." He said, his voice softening. I nodded, still a bit unsure. We drew our guns and raced inside.**

~Reality~

"_Ev'ry so often we long to steal  
To the land of what-might-have-been  
But that doesn't soften the ache we feel  
When reality sets back in_"

~Flashie~

"**Here." I said, handing a piece of paper to Ziva.  
"Everyone else has one so I thought it was time you did as well." I said with a shrug as I started to walk away. I heard her gasp from behind me.  
"Kate…" I turned my head to look at her.  
"Thank you." I smiled.  
"No worries." Was my reply. It was only a cartoon of how I saw her. Everyone had one. I smiled as I remembered Gibbs's reaction to his. His face. He had it hanging in his basement. We smiled at each other just once more before I went back to my desk to check on the BOLO**

~Reality~

"_Blithe smile, lithe limb  
She who's winsome, she wins him  
Black hair with a gentle curl  
That's the girl he chose  
And Heaven knows  
I'm not that girl_"

~Flashie~

"**Jet? It's Kate? You there?" I called as I stepped into his house. I went straight to the basement. Guessing that that would be where he was. I stopped after the first step. He was there alright. Lip-Locking with Ziva. I crept down the stairs almost silently. I stopped when I was next to the cartoon of Gibbs. It was off him with his boat, with me posing on it for him. I ripped it down off the wall, catching their attention. I ripped it in half  
"Katie. I can explain…" Gibbs started, I turned my furious gaze on him, still shredding the picture.  
"No Gibbs. You can't. You have no right to call my by that name any more. I knew I shouldn't have been so relaxed. I knew I shouldn't have started this with you." I basically screamed before I turned and ran out of his house, tears pouring down my face. I drove home at a fast pace, locked myself in my apartment and cried. I didn't go into work the next day, ignoring all phones and emails that I heard go off around the apartment. When I did go back to work I addressed Gibbs as just that and I addressed Ziva as Officer David. My only outlet was Abby. She knew about me and Gibbs and she now knew about Gibbs and Officer David. She kept giving Gibbs and Officer David dirty looks and refused to let Gibbs kiss her or hug her and she no longer gave Officer David hugs either. I spent most nights at her place now. Too much stuff at mine reminded me of Him. And she is willing to sit with me at night when I wake up crying. She's a good friend.**

~Reality~

"_Don't wish, don't start  
Wishing only wounds the heart  
I wasn't born for the rose and the pearl  
There's a girl I know  
He loves her so  
I'm not that girl_"

I removed the headphones from my ears and stepped out of the booth. He handed me the finished C.D. I took it back to Abby's. I go there now almost without thinking. She wasn't in but I had my own key now. I played the C.D. again and again, just listening. I heard a knock at the door. I opened it without thinking. Abby kept forgetting her keys. It was Gibbs.  
"Kate we need to talk." He said, in his out-of-work voice.  
"I have nothing to say to you." I said, starting to close the door. He blocked it with his foot.  
"Katie just listen to me. What you saw was an accident. I was drunk and I went to give her a hug because she felt bad and she took it the wrong way. I swear Katie." He said, his eye's pleading at me to believe him.  
"Remember in that coffee shop. Where you told me that contrary to popular myth, the eye's can lie." I asked. He nodded.  
"Mine aren't Katie. I promise." And I believed him. I nodded slightly.  
"Okay then Jet. We'll give it one more shot." I said. Just as I did he craned his neck.  
"What's the song Katie?" He asked.  
"Something I wrote."

_Don't wish, don't start  
Wishing only wounds the heart  
I wasn't born for the rose and the pearl  
There's a girl I know  
He loves her so  
I'm not that girl_

"You are that girl Katie. Most definitely that girl." He said before giving me a soul-souring kiss.  
"And you are that boy Jet." I replied after we pulled away.

**Emziiee-xxx: Just something random that came into my head. ****Hope you liked it. :)**


End file.
